They grow big in Kansas
by Nindira
Summary: AU, My what if Jonathan and Martha did found both Davis and Clark in the cornfield, rasing them both. How much of the story could be different
1. What if?

:) Hi guys mmm so my what if Jonathan and Martha did found both Davis and Clark in the cornfield in the meteor shower this is jusst out of the spread od the momment so depending on the reception i will see if it continues XD lets see.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1 - What if?**

The Kents were driving home in their red pick up truck, having just visiting the town for some supplies for the farm and some tulips for Martha, there they found Lana, Nell's niece who asked Martha to make a wish, she did, she wished what she wished for a long time now, a child, and it killed Jonathan that he couldn't make this wish come true for her.

Just before passing the welcome sign to Smallville they feel as the ground started to shake around them and glancing out behind them, they could see many meteors falling from the sky and neither of them notice the one that landed in front of them making them crash.

Jonathan started to came out from unconscious and looked out of the window looking at two pair of little feet that belonged to two little boys, two little naked boys.

"Martha?", Martha turned her head to see what her husband was seeing, they could only look at each other in shock

Walking trough the field, Martha holding one boy and Jonathan the other, "Kids don't just fall out of the sky Martha, specially two"

"Then were did they come from"

"I don't know but they must have parents" they come to find an strange object buried in the ground

"Well, if they do, they're definitely not from Kansas"

"Sweetheart, we can't keep them. What are we going to tell people-we found them out in a field? And two boys Martha? Are we ready for that?

"We didn't find them Jonathan. They found us, we can't just let them be separated" They both stared at the sky only imagining were could be this two boys came from and not even that could get close to the truth

**Today **

"Clark, Davis your gonna be late for the bus" Martha Kent voice could be heard from the first floor

"Coming mom, once I can get Davis out of the bathroom, come on men you've been in there for hours"

"Just one more minute" said Davis from the bathroom

"That's what you said ten minutes ago" Clark was out side the door annoyed by the ridiculous time his brother spend everyday getting ready for school, specially since he only had to put on his black shirt and pants, though they were brothers their tastes couldn't be more different meanwhile he liked his flannels shirts, Davis liked plain shirts, dark colors specially.

"I don't know what you're complaining about, you can get ready in two seconds" True but Clark wasn't going to back down

"I don't know what you're beauting yourself for, Chloe has already seen you drooling in your sleep"

"WHAT?¡" said a frantic Davis coming out of the bathroom

"Haha got you" taking the opportunity Clark slipped inside the bathroom

"Cheater" Davis yelled has he made his way to the kitchen and opening the fridge taking the bottle of milk and drinking directly from it to only have it take it from him by his mother and giving him a look

"What? It tastes better from the bottle"

"Where'd you learn your manners?"

"On a farm"

Jonathan Kent entered the kitchen by the door just in time to see his son descend the stairs into the kitchen

"Well, good afternoon, sleepyhead" Jonathan told Clark as this sit next to Davis grabbing cereal for himself

"Davis is the one who takes an hour in the bathroom and I'm the sleepyhead? Unbelievable" Davis only could smirk to himself; he loved his brother but he loved more to annoy him.

Before Clark could take a bite Davis slipped a paper to his side, Clark notice it and whispered to him "You know his not going to let me"

"You don't loose anything asking"

Seeing the secretive talk between his sons Jonathan decided to intervene "What you got there son?"

Without hesitation Davis stood up and started to talk in Clark behalf

"It's a permission slip. A couple of spots opened up and they're having tryouts this afternoon" Jonathan took the slip

"Are you trying out son?" The hint of joy wasn't missed in his words

"Actually Clark is the one who wants to try out"

Jonathan face quickly changed to concern looking to his other son

Clark chose the moment to plea for his case, "Come on, Dad. You played football in high school"

"That was different Clark"

"Why?"

"You know why"

"I figured I'd run at half speed and I won't hit anybody"

"A lot of things can happen in the heat of the game, Son"

Davis decided to plea for Clark too "Most of new guys hardly even play. Chances are he'll ride the bench half the season"

Then Clark added"Dad, I can be careful"

"I know that you can be careful but what if there's an accident?

Clark and Davis both sighed, sensing the end of the discussion in those words

"Look Clark, I know this has got to be hard for you, especially you but you got to just hang in there, like you promised"

Clark frustrated by the turn of events responded a little bitter "I'm sick of hanging in there. All I want to do is to go through high school without being a total loser" picking up his things he leaves by the door leaving Davis and his parents and Jonathan sighs.

"Davis could you check...?"

"I have it mom" Davis took his things and followed his brother

Davis catches up Clark outside the barn "Hey, I'm sorry"

"It's okay, it's not you fault"

"Kind of feels like it"

"No, it was me for wanting to pretend I was normal"

Davis glance up to see the bus just passing the farm entrance nodding to Clark as both of them started to run trying to catch it failing.

"Well, we were just normally left by the bus"

Smiling Clark turned to Davis "Want a ride"

"Alright, but lets just go back to piggy ride this time, the other way just felt too weird"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On the bus Chloe handed Pete some money

"I can't believe neither made it to the stop"

"Statistical Fact, Davis and Clark are always together if one doesn't make it…"

"Neither the other" Chloe completed for him

The bus makes it to the school both Chloe and Pete walk up the stairs

"So, has someone 'you-know-who' asked you to the dance?"

"For the one hundred time Pete I'm not interested in Davis nor is he into me" Pete noted the last part carried more of a disappointed tone that it was intended

"Okay if you say so"

"Hey guys" Both Pete and Chloe turned to see both brothers greeting them, Clark with a pile of books

"Didn't you… weren't you"

"We took a short cut" Davis answered

"Through what? A Black Hole?"

"Would you two excuse our friend, it seems her weirdar is on Def Con 5 she thought something was attacking the bus"

Both Clark and Davis turned to glare at each other

"Just because everyone ignores it doesn't mean the strange doesn't happens in this town"

" Now, you know we'd love to join you and Scooby inside the Mystery Machine for another zany adventure, but we got to hand in these permission slips before homeroom"

" Actually, Pete, I'm having second thoughts. I don't think signing up for the team is such a great idea"

"Clark, listen, this is the only way."

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. You three are trying out for the football team? What is this, some sort of teen suicide pact?"

"Actually it's just the two of them"

Pete pulls Chloe to the side and whispers "We're trying to avoid becoming this year's scarecrow"

"What are you talking about? And why are we whispering?"

"It's a Homecoming tradition. Every year before the big game, the football players select a freshman, take him off to Reilly Field, strip him down to his boxers and then paint an "S" on his chest"

"And then string him up like a scarecrow" Clark added

"Jeez, that sounds like years of therapy waiting to happen" Chloe to this newly information

"Why do you think we're trying out for the team? Figure they won't choose one of their own"

Clark looks around and there she was Lana Lang

"I'll see you guys in class"

Clark walks off in Lana's direction

"Bye"

Pete pulls out some money, then Chloe.

"Give him ten seconds" said Pete

"Five" said Chloe

"Three" Finally said Davis watching Clark make his way to Lana

They started to count in unison"1, 2, 3-"

Clark falls to the ground scattering his books on the floor

"Wow, you really know your brother" Said Chloe as Davis collected money from both of them yeah it wasn't totally right to use his brother to make money but it was easy money "By the way, why aren't you trying for the team? Aren't you scare of the tradition?"

"No, not really, let's call it life experiences"

"I knew you were the weird one of the two"

Davis turned to watch Lana helping Clark with his books still on the floor

"No, not really"

The school bell rings

"We'll catch up with you guys later" Said Davis making his way to help Clark who found himself again on the floor Lana already gone, everyone gone actually they were the only two left in the yard

"I don't know what you're keep trying, you know we get sick within five feet from her"

"I know, I just think maybe some day would be different"

"Well that day, it's not today come on" Said Davis helping him up

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

School was officially over and from a corner Davis watched has Chloe put her books inside her locker, trying to build up courage, finally decided "It now or never"

"Hey" without meaning it he made her jump in surprise

"Hey Davis, you know for someone so tall you surely are stealthy"

"So, I was wondering if no one has asked you, if you wanted to go to the dance…with me"

"Oh" This took Chloe by surprise, didn't know quite what to say, heck she couldn't even think

Davis seeing her hesitation tried to back off a little "you know it doesn't have to be a date-date thing, it can be a friend-friend thing"

Well that was encouraging thought Chloe "Yeah, of course, who better to go with than my best friend, right?" said Chloe smiling to him

"Right" Davis nodded, smiling too, damm she always had that effect on him, since they were little kids.

Davis was the one put in charge of showing her around Smallville on her first day and since that day they had been friends, sure she was friend with Clark and Pete too but she and Davis just clicked together in a whole different level, now in their teens there was always the big "if" in their relationship, to take it more than friendship or to not take it more than friendship. To tell the truth Chloe was so confused by Davis, some days it looked like he made the effort to make it more and then other day just pulled out completely.

By the school entrance Clark stared signing Davis if he was ready to go

"Okay so see you later"

"Okay"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They were passing by the bridge in their way home and Davis could notice the gloomy state of his brother as they both stopped by the railing, something they usually do when they weren't actually looking forward to make it home.

"You okay?" Davis asked Clark

"Yeah just thinking, do you believe there are others like us somewhere?"

"Sorry to break it to you but, not even you and I are the same, I mean I don't have super speed, I don't have your strength and I definitely don't have your skin of steel, to tell you the truth now I'm a little jealous thank you very much"

Clark only chuckle at his brother comment "I think you're right" They both just stared out to the river

"I asked Chloe to the dance"

"Really? What did she said?"

Neither one notice as the trunk passing them drops a metal coil or the full speed car that losses control over the same metal coil and dashed their way

Without having time to react the car hits Davis, breaking the railing and sending him to the river leaving Clark only capable to watch

"DAVIS¡¡"

Martha and Jonathan Kent always wanted kids, they knew that even with only one child they could be the happiest people on the planet, when they found Clark and Davis, Martha immediately saw her wish come true, and although in the beginning Jonathan was a little hesitating to take care of two boys he quickly learned to love them has they were his own.

So when they receive a call implicating their sons and an accident their biggest fear started to make true

"Clark" Martha and Jonathan run through the corridor of Smallville local hospital at the sight of their son who was sit, completely wet and wrapped in a blanket, immediately hugging him when they made it to his side, and the first thing they notice was that he was shaking and hugging them back for dear life, their son has never shake before, he never had cold or feel hot, and that's when they notice his glassy eyes too.

"God Clark, what happen?"

"I didn't push him away" He told them but didn't make much sense to them

"Miss and Mr. Kent?" came a doctor to where they were

"Yes, were his our son?" asked a frantic Jonathan to the doctor

"I'm sorry to inform you, but your son died"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay done by now, love it? Hate it? Interesting? Not interesting at all? More? No more?

I would love to know so review :)


	2. Normal

Thanks to all who reviewed really help me to continue it :D.

Really sorry about the delay but I had to rewrite it because my computer crashed :S but tried to make it a little longer to make it up to you :P.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2 - Normal**

"_I'm sorry to inform you, but your son died"_

Clark could only describe the following minutes after those words like a complete blur; he could recognize the faint noises from her mother crying and the comforting yet broken voice of his father.

Truly he didn't know how to react, at first he was in shock when the paramedics brought them in, now he feel numb, how was it fair that the car hit Davis while he was the one with the skin of steel and would had probably come out without a scratch.

How are you supposed to feel when the person you spend everyday of your life isn't longer going to.

They always had each others back, that's why Davis got in trouble most of the time while Clark always had to restrain and control himself because of his strength Davis didn't hesitate to show that who deserved it that no one messed with his brother that's why he wasn't exactly preoccupied about the freshman tradition, he knew that they wouldn't mess with him in fear of messing with Davis, and Davis knew that, that's why he insisted Clark to ask his father permission for the football team he knew that Clark really wanted to play, no just to pretend something.

Davis was always the one who pushed Clark to do things he alone wouldn't have the courage to, and in some ways Clark put the reasonable thought when Davis carried away too much that's why Chloe always said they balanced each other.

God Chloe, how is he going to tell her, she has been Davis best friend since they were nine years old, and they were probably something more for each other. Clark knew the truth, knew that there was nothing more that Davis wanted that to be with Chloe and knew that Chloe feel the same way but he also knew the reason why Davis was unsure to make it happen and that was his blackouts.

According to his parents since they were little kids Davis had this episodes that they only thought of like tantrums but the older they got the violent this become too, the first one he can remember they were about 7 he clearly remembers been scared of his brother sudden change while playing, no because he could hurt him but the face in his brother was of pure hate something he had never before saw in him, they're parent's couldn't contain him it took Clark himself to restrain him he later asked him why was he so angry and Davis told him he didn't remember any of it, there was one time when they were eleven in one of the blackouts Davis hurt their mother that day Davis made him promise that he wouldn't let him hurt anyone again no matter what, that was one of the many reasons why they were always together, Davis didn't let it show but he knew he was terrified of blacking out in the middle of school only to wake up and found he hurt someone if not worse.

He knew too that Chloe was the only other person besides him that Davis felt at ease with, though she didn't know about it, Davis told him that he wasn't sure why but that he felt at peace concerning his blackouts when he was around her, but even so he didn't want to risk it; so when he heard that he had asked Chloe to the dance he was truly shock and happy for his brother, just because what they were although he wasn't sure what they were his brother shouldn't live his life scared and alone.

_Shouldn't had lived, _this made him return to the present he hadn't notice that the doctor had came back, the doctor wanted to know if they wanted to say goodbye his parent nodded and the doctor showed them the way to an emergency room, he didn't exactly wanted to enter but he knew he had to.

They entered the room and saw the lifeless body of his brother in the gurney with some machine hooked on him, if you didn't pay attention enough you could think he was only sleeping.

He stood by the door and let his parents go by his side first, her mother sat in a stool next to his brother and his father stand behind her giving her the strength she need it.

"Son, this is mom, we just want you to know that no matter what you will always be our son and…and that we will always be proud of you" Martha voice came out in shallow breaths in obvious difficult and pain, "I loved you since the first moment I saw you".

He didn't quite heard the rest he didn't want to, he didn't want to hear his parents in so much pain, it wasn't until he felt his father giving him a reassurance squeeze on the shoulder and taking his mother out of the room that now was his turn to say goodbye. He took the now vacant place were his mother was.

"Remembered when we were eight? We used to ask dad to take us to town to watch the football games, and one time we overhead those woman talking, was when we first found out we were 'adopted', of course we asked dad and mom and they told us the truth but I'll never forget what you told me…" he paused to take a breath making sure his voice didn't betray him "you told me that it didn't matter what some old mean lady said or some stupid paper, that I would always be your brother and you'll protect me… and I know you didn't mean it physically but I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you" he could control his tears now falling freely form his eyes until there were any coming out and feel the urge to leave the room, he made his way to the door.

"Clark?"

His ears didn't believe what they just heard and as he turned his eyes didn't believe what they found.

"DAD!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"This doesn't make any sense"

By now Davis had been moved to a private room with his mother next to him in the bed not letting him go and Clark by the other side of the bed just testing him about it while the doctor and Jonathan talk at the corner of the room.

"He was bruised quite badly not to mention he was clinically dead for near an hour" said the confused doctor who attended Davis when he came in.

"Maybe some of the drugs you administrate did work after all" Jonathan tried to reasoned with the doctor, he knew that with his sons nothing was normal and didn't know exactly himself what happen but he didn't want some doctor prying too much into them.

"It's very unlikely that worked so much time later"

"Unlikely but not impossible, right?"

"Mister Kent I'm just…"

"Look doctor I know that this doesn't seem logic for you, but me and my family are just glad that my son is well and alive" Jonathan made sure his tone didn't leave room for any debate the doctor may had thought of, and it seemed to work. "We just want to take our son home".

The doctor sighed at the fathers pleads but couldn't question it "Okay we'll just have him a night for observation and if everything looks fine you'll have him home by tomorrow".

"Thanks" said Jonathan as the doctor left the room and he returned to his family.

"How are you feeling son?"

"I feel like new actually"

"You give us quite the scare" said his father to him.

"Don't do it again" said his mother in an order.

"I'll watch my way around Porsches next time" Davis commented.

"Do you remember what happened?" his father asked him.

"All I remember it's the car speeding my way and then nothing, next thing I now it's hearing Clark's voice" Davis went quite in thought he didn't tell the whole truth to his parents, he didn't want to tell them how he felt car hit him and the life escaping through his body, Clark seemed to notice it.

"Everything is fine now" Clark didn't know how much truth there was in that statement but his family needed the reassurance.

Just a moment later they heard a knock at the door and all turned to see blond hair and green eyes entering the room.

"Hey, I just heard" She seemed to talk to everyone but her eyes were only fixed in Davis.

"We'll make sure everything it's settle for you son" Said Jonathan as he excused himself and his wife from the room seeing the needed time between his son and best friend.

"I'll see you guys later" Clark excused himself from the room too.

Chloe ventured inside the room and sat next to him in the bed Davis following her every move until their eyes met, Davis immediately notice the shake in her eyes.

"Hey, I'm okay"

And with that she laid her head in his chest crying and him holding her, speaking between sobs "I thought I'd lost you"

"You're _never_ going to loose me" He said that to her with pure determination and she believed him "I think you're stuck with me" she manage to chuckle in response.

"I can live with that"

They were alone for awhile until they were disrupt by a nurse

"I'm sorry I'm only going to bother you a moment, we're going to run some tests" the nurse settle syringes, some tubes and prepare his arm to take blood from him just as the needle touched his skin it broke, he was shocked, it wasn't the first he had seen this happened just that it wasn't in his skin it was in Clark's.

"That's strange" commented the nurse

"Talking about hospital quality equipment" said Chloe

"I'm sorry, I'll get another one" the nurse left and Davis started to panic

"Actually Chloe would you mind getting my dad"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Davis told his father he wanted to leave the hospital that same day, he didn't told him the reason and his father didn't push it, he was allowed to skip school the next few days in still need to rest and recover, he felt fine since the first day but he secretly started testing what had happened to his skin in the hospital, it seemed that no metal could hurt him anymore, at first he thought his skin had become invulnerable to everything like Clark's but he had been wrong, he learned it the hard way when he exposed his skin to fire only getting him burned.

He heard noises outside the house so he went out; Clark was getting home from school as a big truck brought a sparkling new truck with a big red bow on top of it. The driver only gave Clark a note and left. By the time Davis made it to Clark this one started reading.

"Dear Clark and Davis this is only a small show in compared to the gratitude and apologize I feel to you, drive safely always in your debt, the maniac in the Porsche"

"He gave us a truck?" Davis was in awe, the man had already show up to gave his apologies and thank you, of course their father not very please by the young man recklessness wasn't so polite towards him, but on top he gave them a brand new truck.

All excitement left their faces once their father spoke from the barn "You can't keep it"

"Why not? I saved the guy's live"

"So you deserve a reward? He nearly killed your brother"

"That's not what I meant" said Clark defensively

Davis intervene, it wasn't that they were that shallow it just that it wasn't just a small present it was a whole new truck and they could actually use the help that it could bring "Look Dad, how about you drive the new one and we'll drive the old one? Everybody wins".

"This is not about winning Davis"

"It's not like they can't afford it" tried Davis

"Do you want to know why that is? Do you remember Mr. Bell? We used to go fishing on his property? How about Mr. Guy? He used to send us pumpkins on Halloween. Well, Lionel Luthor promised to cut them in on a deal. He sent them flashy gifts. Only once they sold him their property, he went back on his word. He had them evicted, son"

"And you're judging someone after he's fathers doing?"

"No, Davis, I just want to make sure you two know where the money came from to buy that truck"

Davis stands a moment deep in thought a little frustrated; he sometimes just didn't understand his fathers proud. Giving his father a hard look, he went to the stairs and started to go up to the loft.

"I know you're upset, Son, but it's normal…"

"Normal?" It that moment Davis felt the weight of everything that happened that week, he noticed the chipper and went next it and turned it on "Is this normal?" he said as he shove his arm inside it, Jonathan run right away terrified by his son actions pulling out his arm and checking for damaged, amazed by the fact that it was unharmed, only his shattered sleeve.

"There's no normal here, Lex didn't _nearly_ killed me, _he did_ and I literally came back from death, now no metal can't harm me, so make no mistake dad there's _nothing normal_ about us" he made his way past Jonathan to the loft, Clark fast behind him.

After a few minutes, Jonathan came up to where his sons were next to each other only looking outside the barn window.

"It's time, sons"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The part of the truck was hard because I didn't want them to look like they were immature or something like it, but then I thought what the heck? They are teenagers after all, they are somewhat allowed XD. So hope you like it review to know :)

PD: I need a beta reader :S please someone who can recommend someone or who volunteers, thanks.


End file.
